The present invention relates to metal structures of motor-vehicle wheels, of the type comprising a wheel rim and a wheel disk having a circumferential border bent and welded within the rim, the disk moreover having a central portion with a circumferential series of holes for engagement of bolts for fixing the wheel to a wheel support, said central portion of the wheel disk being radiused with the aforesaid outer circumferential border by an intermediate annular portion of the wheel disk having in cross section an arched conformation, projecting outwards.
The problem underlying the present invention is that of providing a wheel structure that will be able to reduce to the minimum the deformations and vibrations to which the wheel is subject as it rolls on the ground, with consequent reduction of the level of noise that is perceived inside the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
Studies and tests conducted by the present applicant have shown that an increase in the static and dynamic stiffness of the structure of the wheel can contribute considerably to the acoustic comfort inside the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. From this standpoint, wheels made of light alloy in general enable an excellent result to be obtained since they are considerably stiffer than wheels made of steel plate, but present the drawback of having a relatively high cost.